April Fool's Fools
by Sabrine5119
Summary: Bella's First April fools with the Cullens as a Vampire! See what Happens! Please r
1. Chapter 1

April fool's fools

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, Stephanie Meyer does.

Jasper's point of view

It was 11:56, 4 minutes till April first, 4 minutes until you couldn't walk to the other side of the room without something bad happening. The buzz of emotions in the room where very irritating, Emmett was excited, of course, Edward was worried, probably about Bella- he was so overprotective! Bella was nervous, she should be this would be her first April fools day as a vampire.

Esme and Carlisle where looking at everybody warningly, Esme's expression said it all, if anything breaks, you will pay!

11:59 one minute.

"Okay everyone," said Esme's Voice early loud enough for a human to hear, but loud and clear to a vampire. "Remember, the rules, no pranks on Carlisle or me, and no breaking anything!" As soon as she finished the clock dinged and everyone ran out of the room to set up who knows what……

Alice and I had made a truce to not prank each other, so we would be planning together. Alice looked so determined it was almost scary. I felt bad for anyone who would have to suffer Alice's wrath.

"I wonder what the others are doing." I thought out loud.

"Mmm," Alice said.

I opened the door a crack to see what was going on.

"Jasper no! " Alice screamed, but it was too late, my face was covered it bright pink paint. Edward and Bella stood across the hall laughing.

This was going to be a long 24 hours.

The next chapters are wayyy longer :)


	2. Chapter 2

April fool's fools Chap. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters, Only Jasper's pink hair :(

**and just so everyone knows, I'm pretending breaking dawn doesn't exist in this story so there is NO Nessie.**

**Bella Point of view.**

Edward and I stood waiting for someone to open their door, holding water balloons filled with the most outrageous shade of pink paint we could find.

Then Jasper and Alice's door opened, Splat! I hit him right in the face! We heard Alice Yell "Jasper no!" But it was too late, his face and most of his blonde hair was coated in pink paint.

"I am going to get you." he said. "Badly," in between spitting out small amounts of paint then door was slammed shut, it was slighted splashed with the pink paint.

"Next victim?" I asked laughing at the mental image of Jasper's face covered in hot pink paint, and Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile and held up a bottle of extra hold glue in one hand and a bottle of Rosalie's favorite hairspray in the other, I smiled in agreement immediately understanding his plan.

He unscrewed the bottle and dumped the contents out the open window, probably onto one of Esme's flower beds, and filled the bottle up with glue. This was gonna be good I thought to myself. Who cares if Rosalie kills us?

We walked secret agent style to Rosalie's bathroom. There where countless hair products scattered all over the white granite counter top, curlers, crimpers, and countless styling products and a giant picture of her and Emmett on the wall. 1/5 of the counter was taken up by a gaint Mirror that lit up when you tapped it. And there was a full size mirror leaning against the wall. Wow I knew she was self centered, but seriously.

"Wow," I said

"I know," Said Edward grimly.

Then we put the bottle on the counter right where she had it before it was altered, and ran back to the room to wait for the screaming, as Rosalie couldn't go 30 minutes without looking at herself in the mirror and re-doing her hair.

"Whats happening with the others?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know, they're all blocking me!" He said frustrated that he couldn't hear them "All I can hear is people singing songs in different languages!Except for Emmett who is singing Justin Timberlake, which is very suspicious."

**Alice point Of view.**

I wiped Jasper's face off with a wet towel. Some came off. Unfortunately we would probably have to scrub his face with paint remover, which we didn't have, nail Polish might work too. But it was all good I had a good idea for revenge.

I looked into the feature seeing when Bella and Edward would leave the room, soon apparently, to go prank Rose. It was definitly a big advantage to be able to see into the future on April Fools.

As soon as I heard them leave Jasper and I hurried into Edwards room carrying my favorite Cd's I opened his Cd player and put in my personal favorite. After that I switched the rest of his perfectly organized Cd's with mine, making sure to put them back in out of order for a better effect.

Who listens to this classical stuff anyway?

"Come on." I said to Jasper. "Lets get out of here before they get back."

Luckily Nobody had been in our room when we left. I then went into my closet to inspect everything. It was fine too.

"Wow, everybody must have been really busy not to notice we had left." I said to Jasper was trying to scrape some of the paint out of his hair.

All of the sudden Rosalie Came running down the hall and stopped at the doorway, her hair was dried in chunks coated in a layer of what looked like glue, and one of her hands was plastered to her hair.

"Who did this!" She screamed at me and Jasper

"Not us." Said jasper. "I know how you feel."He pointed to the tangled pink mess

She glared at us."Fine!"The effect wasn't very good because her hand was stuck in a very interesting position. Then she stormed off to Edward's room. Now was our chance.

I dug through my closet and emerged with temporary purple hair dye. Temporary- because I value my life and limbs.

We could hear shrill screaming from Edward's room. Perfect. Nobody would even hear us leave.

I walked to Rosalie's bathroom and dumped the dye into her shampoo bottle. She would defiantly be showering soon to UN-stick her hand and her hair. Definitely not a good idea on April fools.

**Bella's Point of View.**

Edward was about to turn on some music when Rosalie came Storming in.

I couldn't help but laugh at her hair, and her hand stuck in a odd angle to the side of her head. She looked extremely angry.

"How could you!" She yelled. "Do you know how long it is gonna take to get all this out! You two are going to die!"

I wasn't really paying much attention because then I saw Alice walk out of the room followed by poor Jasper, she saw me and showed me what she was holding. Temporary Purple hair dye. Poor Rosalie. Too bad I didn't think of that. It was perfect because she would soon be taking a shower to rinse out the glue, and then her hair would be purple.

**Oh and sorry I keep on switching points of view, it gets a little confusing. Some reason i don't really like this chapter that much. Tell me what you think!**

**Please go check out my other stories :) plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz review :) Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 April Fool's Fools

Sorry, Had this up earlier, but then i think i accidentally deleted it. Oops

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own twilight or characters.**

Bella point of view.

Rosalie finally left the room after saying something about burning us at the stake. Little did she know that she wasn't done being pranked. She was having a very bad day- or would be anyway.

"Now to wait for the screaming," said Edward.

He walked over to his CD player and pushed play.

"This is one of my all time favorite songs," he said as he sat down next to me.

But then he was quickly standing up again when the song started playing. It was "Sexy back" by Justin Timberlake.

It made me laugh so hard. Edward listens to this?

"This is one of your favorite songs?"

"No this was definetly a prank."

"No wonder Emmett was singing it in his head," I said.

"No, Emmett doesn't own these Cd's, this is the work of Alice." he said trying very hard to remain calm.

He walked over to a shelf and picked up a different cd. He played it, yet again it was a very un Edward-ish song. "Toxic," by Britney Spears. He looked at me and said."She is going to pay!" After that he stormed downstairs. I followed him to the living room Where Carlisle and Esme where sitting.

"Make Alice Give my CD's back! Please." He said as he walked into the room

"Sure," said Carlisle. He walked out of the room. A few seconds later there were splashes of water, and rarely heard yells from Carlisle, Alice was in big trouble now.

**Alice's point of view**

Jasper and I had filled giant balloons up with water. We were going to give Bella and Edward a taste of their own medicine. They were going to go downstairs in about 45 seconds, but after that my visions got all fuzzy like a decision hadn't been made.

We stood at the top of the stairs with the big water filled balloons, waiting for someone to walk by.

I heard footsteps coming closer. I would have to drop it as soon as I saw someone.

A vision was trying to take over my mind, but I kept pushing it out. Then, when I heard movement under the stairs, I dropped the balloon instinctiely, which I immediately regretted. The person I just dropped the balloon on was blond. It was Carlisle._Oh no_, I thought.

"Alice!" Carlisle yelled, "Explain."

"Oh I'm so sorry, I thought it was Edward coming down the hall and I sort of dropped it before I checked to see who it was!"

"Alice, you are in big trouble when I think of a punishment bad enough for this, now clean up all this water!"

I went to mop up the water at vampire speed._That definitely didnt go as planned, _I thought to myself.

**Rosalie Point of view.**

I got out of the unnecessary shower after making sure there were no traces of glue left, and my hand was finally free too. I turned around to comb my hair in the mirror, but once I saw my reflection I immediately wanted to get back in the shower and wash my hair over and over again, because it was a startling shade of purple. I screamed so loud I was surprised the mirror didn't break. Purple was definitely not my color.

I knew it had to be Alice, probably when I was yelling at Bella and Edward. Darn, I should have paid more attention to her. _Damn, this better be temporary,_ I thought to myself, _or Alice was never going to see the light of day again_. Not that she did very often, being a vampire.

I got ready and walked to mine and Emmett's Bedroom, Emmett was in his closet, yelling loudly.

Ignoring the yelling, I grabbed the phone off my bedside table and dialed the American Express customer service number.

"Hello this is American Express, how may I help you?"

"Umm hi, this is Alice Cullen, I uhh, had a card with your company, and it was stolen, so I would like to cancel it." I said.

I called all 26 companies Alice had credit cards from, and cancelled them. She would definitly think twice before messing with my hair again, but how should I get back at Edward and Bella?

Then a very unhappy Emmett walked out of his closet, with one of Esme's dining Chairs stuck to his butt.

"Please don't laugh ,these where my favorite pants and now they are stuck!" He said. And then he realized that my hair was purple,his eyes got wide, and he ran back it the closet probably laughing.

**Alice's point of view.**

I could tell Rosalie had discovered her purple hair by the loud screams coming from her bathroom. I also wondered how Emmett was doing. Jasper had covered a chair in glue, hoping that Bella would be the one to sit in it. Emmett turned out to be the victim instead, running through the dining room throwing a temper tantrum.

Now we needed to find a way to get at Bella. But first I would have to try and find something to get the paint off Jasper.

I got in my car, which surprisingly was intact, and drove down to the town. I was passing one of my favorite stores, and I noticed a big red sign in the window saying "SALE!" I quickly parked and ran into the store.

All the dresses were 30 off I grabbed one of each dress in my size and ran to try them on. They all looked perfect. I browsed around the store looking for more clothes that might look good on me. Good thing this was a designer store, I would never want to be seen buying off a sale rack, but I absolutely had to get those clothes. I walked up to the desk and handed the clerk my clothes. She told me it was going to add up to 1,230.99 _What a bargain, _thought as I swiped my card.

"I'm sorry Miss, it is not accepting your card."

How embarrassing! I thought to myself.

"Oh, umm, ill just try another one," I reached into my credit card holder and pulled out another card and swiped it.

"Oh sorry, that one didn't work either."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I was really angry now. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!" I took a calming breath. "That was a brand new card, why isn't it working?"

"Well, it's apparently been cancelled, for being stolen."

"I didn't steal this card! It's mine!"

The clerk forced me to leave the store saying I was frightening the other customers.

Rosalie. I thought. I asked the clerk to hold the items for me and I would come back later to purchase them. Darn I didn't have enough cash on me to buy anything so I decided to just go home, and sort this out when April fools was over.

**Jasper's point of view.**

I was still extremely mad at Bella for the whole paint thing. But soon Alice would be arriving home and we could get that all sorted out. I heard the back door open and feelings of anger enter the house. Then I saw a very angry Alice walk in through the door.

"Did you get the paint remover?" I asked her.

"No, because somebody cancelled my credit cards!"

A very smug Rose walked in, it was still hard to get used to the purple hair.

"Have fun shopping?" she asked.

"You!" said Alice.

"Well I guess we are even now, you did dye my hair purple if you remember correctly." Rosalie replied.

I sent waves of calm towards them. I doubt they even remembered that most of my face and hair was covered in a disgusting pink paint.

Alice and I went upstairs to plan our revenge on Bella for the pink paint. Then the best idea hit me.

Time to call Bella's good friend Mike.

**Thank you soooo much for the ideas to:**

**TwilightVolleyball9- for the credit card one**

**people look at me and Wonder... for the switching songs**

**And B**l**ondMysteryChick for the Glue on chairs idea**

Oh and some reason some of the writing was highlighted in purple when I put this out so I hope that was fixed.

**i wanted to post this one today because I might not get a chance to update for a couple days. I wouldn't Mind if anyone pointed out my errors, Im not perfect :) Oh and I have a poll on my page, Go vote plz! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed I luv you all! Oh got any more ideas, for pranks and Alice's punishment? Please review, is 10 MORE reviews too much to ask before the next chappie? please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

April Fool's Fools Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N. Thank you so much for all the reviews, and to everyone who read this story I got 1,300 hits! You really brighten my day! And thanks to the people who have given me ideas! If I haven't used it yet, I probably will later on in the story. But with school and all the sports and activities, I'm doing I'm not sure when I will be able to update again.

**Bella's Point of View.**

Edward and I where in the den, alertly waiting for the next attack. You could never feel too comfortable. Then the door bell rang.

"Lets not get it, it's probably just someone pulling a prank." I said, thinking of different things that could happen, like something falling on your head, getting pie in my face, and then getting your picture taken after being embarrassed.

"Don't answer it, you are right, it is a prank." Edward looked extremely angry and irritated by this visitor.

Then the doorbell chimed again. I got up to go yell at whoever it was who kept ringing the doorbell. I opened the door and seriously felt murderous when I saw who it was waiting on the doorstep. It was Mike Newton. He was smiling up at me like he was very happy about something. It seriously worried me. Edward was standing behind me, glaring at mike.

"Hey Bella, its been so long since i've seen you!" he said very eagerly. Like he was looking forward to something. Scary.

"Yeah, I know." I said annoyed. He should get the point that that was the way I LIKED it. Why was he here, and what did he want?

"Can I talk to you Bella?" He said nervously.

"Well, we _are_ talking Mike." I knew I was being rude but this was starting to get a little weird.

"Uhh...," He quickly glanced at Edward," I mean alone."

"Ummm, okay I guess." I stepped out the door and closed it behind me, good thing Edward would still be able to hear us with his vampire hearing.

Mike reached out for one of my hands, but I took a big step back. He was a little too close for my personal preference. I decided it was time to start a normal conversation.

"So, how are you and Jessica doing these days?" I inquired hoping he would continue the conversation.

"We broke up along time ago, now I'm not dating anyone." He said trying to sound flattering, it didn't work.

I took another step back but now I was at the edge of the Cullen's large porch. Unfortunately, Mike copied my movements. Our eyes met by an unfortunate coincidence and he took that as some sort of signal and started leaning in to kiss me. If I could have thrown up, I probably would have. I wouldnt let this continue.

"Mike! What the heck are you doing!" I was speaking softly, but urgently, so Edward wouldn't end this before I found out what was the cause of this strange behavior.

"Don't be shy Bella!" Now I was really confused. "I know how you feel about me." Mike smiled down at me.

What on earth was he trying to say? How I _felt _about him? That would be creeped out, disgusted, confused... mainly negative things.

"Bella, I know everything. Alice called me and explained the whole situation..."

I stopped him right there. "The whole situation? What situation Mike!? There is no situation! I love Edward, Mike, nobody else. And I will always love him." I finished, hoping he would see my point. I was going to tear Alice into 5,000 itsy bitsy little pieces. How could she make Mike think I liked him!? She would pay...

Dont freak out! I will put the next chappie up in a few days :)

Thanks to every one who read!! And reviews will make me post the next chappie faster wink wink...

.


	5. Chapter 5

April fool's fools Chapter 4 part 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, if I did, Jacob would have been burned at stake in the 2nd book or painfully killed at some point.

Kay, here is part 2.

**Bella's Point of view.**

Mike stared down at me sympathetically.

"Don't worry Bella; Edward can't hear us out here, you are safe with me. "

I could hear Edward yelling at Alice inside the house, he was very mad. I could tell Mike was staring at me waiting for me to say something. But I honestly was not in the mood to talk to this particular person right now.

"So, Bella, we should go out to dinner some time." He said. What was his mental problem, did he not understand that I did not like him. Alice must have been really good explaining the, "situation."

I finally lost my patience, "Mike. Don't you get it, I am MARRIED, to Edward and I love him I do not want to go to dinner with you." I sighed when I finished.

"Oh okay. Maybe a drink then?"

That was when I snapped. "Mike! What is your POBLEM! Can't you tell I don't want to do anything with you; I honestly don't like you at all!! Just leave me alone!" I was seriously considering ripping Mike's head off right there.

I was hoping I yelled loud enough for Edward to hear, then finally Edward burst through the door, he looked very scary. He started yelling at Mike and sent Mike running down the street, signaling for me to call him. I guess Mike still didn't get it.

I walked back in the house and saw Alice at the bottom of the staircase laughing so hard the lack of air would have killed any human.

"Alice, you are going to pay! It will not be fun!" I tried to make my face look threatening but that only made Alice laugh harder.

"Whatever, it was totally worth it." Alice Said very satisfied. She got up off the ground and walked over to the unnecessary kitchen muttering something like, "Next is Rosalie." I didn't care what happened now as long as Mike stayed away.

Edward and I walked upstairs to Edward's room to plan our next attack.

**Alice's Point of view.**

After Bella and Edward went upstairs, I started thinking about my next plan. I glanced around the room for any items I could possibly use when my red camera caught my eye.

Perfect, and all I had to do was snap a couple of pictures and I would have my revenge. I grabbed the camera off the counter and quietly skipped up the 2 at a time stairs. Once upstairs I tip toed to the end of the hall where Rosalie's door was open just a crack, just enough to snap a picture of Rose then the whole world could see just how wonderful she looked with purple hair.

I saw Rosalie looking at herself in the mirror, perfect you could see all around her head now. I snapped some pictures then ran down the hall to my room. The computer booted up and I logged on to Her MySpace page. Of course I knew the password; I had seen her using it in her future. I added the pictures and logged off.

Just as I was running out of my room I crashed into a purple haired vampire. She looked at me. I truly hoped she didn't know what I had just done, because then I was dead. She looked down at me; I was quite a bit shorter than her. Then she sighed.

"Alice I was wondering if we could make a truce?"

That was defiantly not what I expected her to say. Maybe it was a trick….. I looked into the future but I didn't see anything.

Seeing my face, she then she pulled a gold piece of plastic out of her pocket. "What do you say Alice, No more pranks on each other, and I will give you Edwards's credit card."

Thanks for reading everybody  you all make me so happy! It might be a while before I update because I am swamped with school and stuff so don't worry I will update as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

**April fool's fools chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/n: Thanks for reading everyone!! I really appreciate all your reviews ********please read my new story "Bella of Volterra", which I am writing with Megamatchmaker. Also there is a BRAND NEW poll on my page, please go vote!! Oh yeah, sorry this chappie is sorta just a filler, so enjoy.**

Alice's point of view

I stared at the little golden piece of plastic in Rosalie's pale perfect hand. Did she know about the pictures I just put out all over her MySpace Page? I doubt she did, or she wouldn't be offering a truce to me.

The magical little piece of plastic was practically calling my name, if I had it I would be able to go back to the sale, although it was Rosalie's fault I missed out on it in the first place. After much mental debating I finally decided it was safe to take the truce. But I would have to be careful not to let Rose see those pictures, or get anywhere close to a computer.

"Okay, fine Rose, no more pranks, and I get Edwards credit card." I finally said after a long few minutes of silence.

She smiled angelically, "Thanks Alice, can I use your computer? Emmett broke ours last night when….."

I honestly didn't need to hear why her computer was broken, but she defiantly could NOT go on that computer and see the beautiful pictures of herself with purple hair, exposed to the public.

"Oh, um, I was just going to go on right now, so um, you can't…" I finished lamely. I am usually a good liar but there was nobody that scared I like Rosalie, if she found out I would be dead.

"Oh, that's all right I will just use the one downstairs." She turned around smacking me in the face with her long blond hair.

"Uh, wait Rosalie? Do you want to come shopping with me?" It was the only thing I could think of that might steer her away from the computer.

"Sure Alice, just let me log on to my page and then I will get ready."

Crap crap crap crap, I said over and over again in my head, I was glad Edward was too distracted with Bella right now to hear my thoughts.

So I just spun around and grabbed her arm. "Sorry, can't wait." I dragged her down the stairs and out to the garage forcing her into the passenger seat of my treasured yellow Porsche. I walked around the front of my car and got in the driver's side quietly slamming the door. As soon as I got in the car I started the engine sending a soft purr into my ears and sped out of our large driveway.

Though I knew I wouldn't be able to hide forever, but I would definitely try and keep the pictures from her as long as I could, and maybe even delete them.

I went down the familiar road to the sale I had seen earlier today, hopefully the cashier had held my clothes, that dress was to die for. Then I realized that made no sense since I was technically dead already.

We arrived quickly because of my super fast diving. I was glad Carlisle finally let me drive my car around forks, as long as I didn't do anything stupid.

I dragged a very confused Rosalie into the shop and walked up to the desk. There was a different employee at the desk she had a pinched up face set into a permanent angry face.She looked at me questioning, inspecting me up and down seeing if I was worthy of her precious time. I told her about the clothes and she pulled them out from under a desk. She agreed to hold them for me as I went to look around. After all, it wasn't my money.

**Carlisle Point of View**

Esme and I were sitting around the unnecessary dining room table. The top of the table was made entirely of glass, reveling a silk carpet laced under the table.

Esme had decorated the whole dining room with a vineyard theme. An antique looking wine holder was in the corner of the room, filled with a fine collection of foreign wines and drinks. A glass cabinet stood against one of the walls with a fine selection of antique china plates and silverware. The wall where painted a red-maroon color, and had a border halfway down decorated with grapes. (**A/n, sorry, I had a really good mental picture of what I would want my dining room to look like and I started describing it randomly)**

We were talking about one of my patients who reminded me of Alice, with her hyper personality, and love for fashion. Then I remembered that Alice had dropped a Giant water balloon on my head a few hours earlier. It didn't really matter much, it was just a little water, well a lot of water, but I still needed to get revenge on that little pixie like Vampire.

I looked towards Esme. "Do you want to help me prank our own kids?" It sounded quite mean, but it was all for fun.

Esme smiled at me. "Of course!" Her Carmel hair flowing softly around her heart shaped face.

I smiled back evilly; I had a good idea about what I was planning for Alice, but I shook the plan out of my mind.

"Okay, first will definitely have to be Alice."

Esme laughed a bell like sound. "Yes, her wardrobe is going to suffer too." Said Esme, an evil grin on her face too. But we had to work fast, and try not to plan anything set in stone, and everything had to be done in snappy decisions.

We crept up the space full stairs and into Alice's room. I was careful not to think of our plans.

Alice's room was a female fashion lover's haven, with posters and tastefully decorated walls.

Without pausing or thinking I walked to her giant closet and threw open the large wooden double doors.

**Bella's Point of View. **

I looked over at Edward, his perfect features where arranged into a satisfied smile.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked curiously.

"I'm always happy when I am with you Bella." He smiled at me.

"That's very sweet of you Edward," and I leaned upward to kiss him, then I stopped two centimeters away, "But you look unusually satisfied about something." I said.

He laughed amused, "It seems Carlisle and Esme have some pranks of their own."

I took in what he said, It was so strange to think of Carlisle and Esme Pranking their own vampire adopted kids.

I was halfway through ideas of things that they might do when I smelt something burning. Edward and I rushed out of the room down the stairs, as the scent got stronger and led out into the Cullen's perfectly manicured yard. Carlisle and Esme where standing in front of a pile of burning shoes.

That moment a yellow Porsche started up the Cullen's driveway.


	7. Chapter 7

April Fool's Fools Chapter 6

Yay I can Beta Read now!! So if you ever need a beta reader ;)

A/n: Thanks for reading :) I think I'm Going to end this story soon :( Like 3 or less chapters (?)

Esme's Point View

The car pulled up quickly and stopped at the front of the Cullen's driveway. Alice stepped out of the car her short black hair spiking out from a brown hat that was probably new, she was carrying twice her weight in shopping bags full of clothes.

I couldn't figure out how she had manage to pay for al this without her credit cards because Rosalie had cancelled them all. Had Rosalie payed for an apology?

Carlisle and I had, in a quick decision, gotten rip-off versions of Alice's precious shoe collection and set them on fire, her real shoes were locked up in My closet. (A/N **I love Alice too much to actually kill her shoe collection :) **

Rosalie came out of the car scowling her hair pulled into a tight bun mostly hidden by a hat hiding the beautiful and bright purple color from embarrassing her. She smiled upon seeing our confused faces, she must know something we didn't.

Alice was rushing towards the front door bubbling with excitement, closely followed by Rosalie who too was carrying several bags and a few shoe boxes. Just as Rose was about to follow Alice through the front door Edward pounced at Rose, the impact causing a thunder like bang that could probably be heard for a few miles around.

Bella jumped at Edward causing him to stop attacking Rose.

"Edward!" Bella looked at Edward with her wide honey colored eyes, questioning his random pounce on Rosalie.

"You gave Alice my card didn't you!" Edward hissed. Rosalie was smiling, she probably knew there was no point in arguing since Edward could hear all her thoughts.

"You put glue in my hair!" She yelled back, not exactly denying that she did give Alice the card. "It's called revenge Edward."

Edward Looked like he wanted to rip Rosalie into pieces, and he probably would have if Bella wasn't keeping a tight grip on his arm.

Rose just smiled and walked into the house and up the stairs to her room, and sat down at her computer desk.

**Alice Point of View.**

I set down my bags on my bed, and dug through them to find the dress I had just bought. I found it in the first bag I looked in, i pulled the black dress out from my bag (**pic on my page**) and slipped it on. I had the perfect pair of shoes to match with this dress. I walked to my closet and passed the many clothes on the racks to the rack at the back, it looked unusually empty.

As I got closer to the back of the closet I could see were my shoes usually were, but the whole rack was empty, i searched every inch of my closet but they werent there. Then I thought back to when I got home, Carlisle and Everyone else were standing in front of ... A FIRE!!

I stormed down the stairs to the front lawn of the house where They were still standing outside, they were going to die!

I walked up to Carlisle and screamed in his ear. "THOSE BETTER NOT BE MY SHOES!! OR YOU WILL DIE- AGAIN!!" Hopefully he would be deaf by now.

If I couldn't feel any worse right now Rose came storming out of the house her eyes a deadly black and her hair falling out of her bun, her perfect mouth was turned into a tight frown.

"ALICE!! WHY DOES HALF THE WORLD KNOW I AM PURPLE HAIRED!! I CAN NEVER GO ON AGAIN AND FACE THE EMBARRASSMENT!

I felt like the whole world was suddenly turning against me, and where was Jasper?!

"Rose! I m sorry! I swear, I posted those pictures, it was before we made the truce!" I said quickly before she could get any closer to me, i automatically took a few steps backward. I saw a vision in my head, Rosalie ripping me limb from limb with Carlisle and the others running towards her. Not good I thought.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Rose, I'm sure you are very angry but she was just getting revenge on you for cancelling her credit cards, you can't go overboard with this."

Rosalie thought for a second. "Fine! But our truce is done!" I seriously regretted posting those pictures in the first place because now Rose was angry and awaiting revenge.

She stormed back into the house. I would have followed her, but i wanted to find Jasper, he was being very quiet and mysterious lately.

Then I remembered my shoes, I needed to take care of that first.

I walked to the fire and inspected it, Everyone had gone inside by now leaving me out here all alone. It was definitely my shoes, I could see the remnants of a high black heel poking out from the red embers. If i could have cried I would have, it was like losing a part of me.

I stalked up the stairs and walked into my room again, Jasper emerged from our bathroom.

"Jasper! What have you been doing?" I said.

"Getting revenge, on everyone."

"Not me though right?!" I exclaimed.

"No of course not, just Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, and Emmett." He listed.

"Why Emmett? Carlisle? Esme?" I asked.

"Well, Carlisle and Esme got your shoes, and I need to get Emmett back for that bet he won."

'Why didn't you stop Carlisle and Esme from getting my shoes though!? You were inside the whole time!" I yelled, feeling bad.

"I was busy! I didn't find out until it was too late!" He yelled back.

"FINE!" I screamed. He was acting very suspiciously.

I stomped down the hall to Carlisle's office and snuck in, closing the door softly behind me. _Hmmm, What to do..._

_Please Review :)_ The more reviews, the faster I will update :) Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

April Fool's Fools chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight

**A/N: Please check out my other stories ******

Alice's Point of View

I tapped my chin dramatically as I searched Carlisle's Desk for something bad enough to get him back for ruining years of my life.

Most of his desk was clear except for a few books, and some planner/address book. Nothing I could do with his patients phone number, Or could I?

I grabbed the planner and ran down to my room. As soon as I arrived in my room I sat down at my desk and grabbed my phone.

I flipped to the contacts section of his planner. YES!

He had a whole section labeled "Patients."

I dialed the first number on the list, the person's name was Kyle D.

I woman answered the phone. "Hello." I said in an official somber tone. "Is this the Dupage residents?" I waited for the woman on the line to answer.

"Why yes it is." She said.

"Well this Is Carlisle's Office, calling about your son." I said sounding upset.

"Why are you calling? Is something wrong with Kyle?! Is he hurt?!" She was beginning to sound very panicked.

"Well Ma'am, I'm sorry to say, that your son Kyle passed away not too long ago."

"OH MY DEAR LORD!" The woman on the line screamed. "Dean!!He's dead!! My poor baby is dead!!" I heard her breaking down into long choked sobs in the background.

_Time to hang up, _I thought and started to dial the next number. Stacy O'Neil_ ._

"Hello?" A woman's Voice said as someone answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Carlisle's office, is this Stacy?" I said

"Yes It is, is something wrong?" She asked worried.

"Well, um during surgery we Realized that that we accidentally took one of your kidneys, and you might die in the next 25 minutes if you don't come to the office right away, oh and feel free to sue the Doctor!" I said happily

"Wait, how did you get one of my kidneys? You where operating on my arm!?" She yelled.

"Bye!" I yelled as I hung up the phone.

Next I called Belinda smith

"Hello?" Belinda asked.

"Hello! This is Carlisle's office." I said.

"Um, hi, why are you calling?" She asked.

"Um, we have news from a test we did today, you are pregnant." I said.

"WHAT!! How is that possible, I mean whenever….

"Please feel free to come into the office sometime, bye." I choked out after hanging up the phone laughing.

"Last one." I told myself.

"Hello?" The person asked.

"Hello Mike!" I said happily disguising my voice.

"Who is this?"He asked.

"Carlisle's office, just informing you that Bella Swan will be going into surgery after…. Falling down the stairs, and she will need some blood. You are the only match we could find." I said.

"Bella? Really? Is she at the Cullen's right now?" He said worriedly.

"Um… sure?" I said.

"I will be right over kay?" He hung up before I even finished.

Good times…. Good Times….

Jasper Point of view.

As everyone was fretting about their own personal problems, I was plotting complete mayhem.

First, Emmett and Bella.

Bella was down in the kitchen with Edward, and Emmett was down in the living room playing video games.

Then I had an Idea.

I sent feelings of anger and destruction towards Emmett.

I waited a while, then I heard a crash, yes!

I walked downstairs to inspect my work.

A very confused Emmett was standing over a pile of broken games and his Play station 3.

His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were bulging.

Bella and Edward walked into the room to see what happened with the crash.

Perfect, Bella and Emmett in the same room, I made Bella feel love towards Emmett, and Emmett towards Bella. This would be good, I thought as Rose walked down the stairs.

**Sorry about the short chapter, I'm being Kicked off the computer.**

Please review 

Thanks to these people for the ideas in this chapter.

Jazzy- messes with emotions- justjustice

Alice calls Carlisle's patients- sweet16994


	9. Chapter 9

April fool's fools Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

_**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**_

_**Hey, thanks for reading and reviewing, I love u all so much!! Chances are the chapter after this one, (chapter 9) will probably be the last of this story, but I am coming up with a sequel! Please go vote for what you want to see as a sequel, and PLEAZE PLEAZE PLEAZE read my 2 other stories **__****__** Thanks! Oh and by the way I changed my pen name to Sabrine- cuz that's how my name is actually spelled, even though it is pronounced Sabrina.**_

Ha-ha, my friend came up with the Bella Emmett part not me 

**Jasper's Point of view. **

Bella's eyes snapped towards Emmett.

"Emmett! What is wrong with you!" Edward yelled. He must be reading Emmett's mind.

Bella snapped her eyes back on Edward, I sent waves of anger and annoyance towards Bella.

"Edward! Don't be so annoying jeez, chill! You are so over protective! Just leave me alone gosh! Always digging into my life!" Bella screamed.

Edward looked extremely shocked. I started singing the alphabet in German, backwards in my head as I walked into the kitchen.

I peaked around the corner of the kitchen wall to look into the living room, where Edward was standing looking at Bella very upset at what she had just said.

"Just go away Edward! NOW!!" Edward walked and sat down on the stairs very confused.

More love… I thought as I sent feeling of love to Bella and Emmett.

"Emmett!" Bella said as she ran towards him. Edward looked extremely angry now.

"Bella! What's going on?" He said. Bella just ignored him.

"I love you so much Bella!" Emmett said wrapping his large arms around her.

"I love you too Emmett!" She said.

Edward looked terrible. Rose poked her head around the bathroom door.

"Emmett? Was that you?!" She growled.

But Emmett didn't hear, I watched along with Edward and Rose as Bella and Emmett started kissing. Edward started dry sobbing into his hands. Rosalie ran over to Emmett and ripped the two of them apart.

"EMMETT!" She screamed.

Edward was still sitting pathetically on the stairs, shaking with sobs.

I laughed so hard I stopped sending out emotions.

Bella looked confused "Edward!? What just happened?!" That made me laugh even harder.

"Bella, you just made out with Emmett?" He said confused too.

"I know that! But why? It's like I had no control over my feelings?!" She said pleadingly.

"How is it possible that someone took control over your feelings…… unless! JASPER!" He roared. I saw Rose stop pounding Emmett into the floor and turned to look where I was watching.

"JASPER! You have a lot of explaining to do!" I saw the two of them start to come towards me, but I ran out the kitchen door out into the woods by our house. I knew I would probably be better off far, far away.

**Alice's point of view.**

I was shopping on e-bay trying to re-build my shoe collection, when I heard a lot of banging and commotion coming from the den.

I walked down stairs to see Jasper running out the back door with Edward and Rosalie chasing after him. I guessed he probably had a good reason to be running, so I decided to help him.

"Edward, Rose!" I called. They automatically turned to see who called their names, but returned to Jasper, at least I got him a few extra seconds.

I turned around to go back upstairs when I saw Carlisle walk out of his office carrying his briefcase and looking stressed.

"What's up?" I questioned.

"Oh, there seems to be a lot of strange mishaps at the hospital, some woman is convinced her son is dead, and I'm being sued for accidentally removing someone's kidney! I don't understand how someone could think that I made a mistake! AND they all claimed that someone called them, but I never asked anybody to start calling my patients, it Saturday anyways!" He finished wearily, "some people…."

He walked out the door, and a few minutes later I heard his car drive down the driveway.

I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door to go find Jasper, he could never outrun Edward, even with the 3 second head start I gave him.

I drove down the wooded drive, a little distance away I saw smoke rising from the trees, and I thought the worst… Jasper!

I quickened my speed and soon arrived at the source of the smoke, it was coming from a car… great.

Mike was just getting out of his car when he saw me.

"Alice! Did you hear Bella was in a car crash?! I need to donate blood!" What a stupid idiot.

"Yes I know, she is back at the house now, she is fine." I said.

"Oh okay, could you take me to see her?" He looked at me begging.

"Fine Mike." I decided it was better to take him so he wouldn't be too confused when he saw two of my brothers and my purple haired sister run by at practically the speed of light.

We hopped in the car, and I turned on the radio so we could avoid conversation.

Mike started singing along with all the songs, loudly and obnoxiously. The noise hurt my ears so I just decided to turn the radio off.

It was getting late so the sun was setting casting an orange color over the clouds, soon it would be April 2nd, YES!

We pulled into the driveway and when the car stopped we both stepped out and shut the doors.

Mike ran towards the door and knocked hastily, Esme answered the door.

"Hello, may I please see Bella? I heard she was in a car accident, is she alright?"

Esme frowned. "Um sure, come on in." Mike stepped inside, and I followed.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Uh, upstairs in room, last door on the right." (**A/n No idea where Edward's room actually is)**

Mike dashed up the stairs, and ran down the hall out of sight.

I heard him knock on the door, and the sound of hinges when the door opened.

"Mike! What the heck are you doing?!"I heard Bella say.

"Just making sure you were alright, after the car accident."

"What car accident?!" Bella yelled.

"Oh you poor thing! You must have hit your head so hard you forgot what happened! Come give me a hug you poor thing!" Stupid Mike.

The I heard the crash of glass and something come in contact with the ground in the backyard. Bella ran downstairs at vampire speed.

"Oh my gosh I think I just killed Mike!" She said

**PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ review and check out my other stories ******


	10. Chapter 10

**April Fools fools last chapter!! Last chance to review ******** Ill post the sequel info sometime…**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.**

**Sorry this took me so long, I wasn't in the mood to write wasn't feeling to well.**

**Jasper's Point of view**

I was running so fast my feet were barely touching the ground, dodging the trees as I flew through the forest.

I was running as fast as I could, though I knew that Edward was definitely faster than me, and he would eventually catch me, and he wasn't the only one after me either, Rose and Emmett weren't too far behind him.

"Jasper! You know I'm going to catch you so why even try running away!?" I heard Edward yell from behind me, I could tell he was getting closer. I didn't bother answering.

Then I had an idea. Though it might get me into more trouble, it would be fun to try. I looked back at the vampires behind me and sent waves of love to Edward, hoping he would start loving Rosalie.

It worked, Edward stopped, but unfortunately Emmett was closer to him than Rose.

"Emmett! I love you!" He said, yelling even though Emmett could hear him even using a whisper.

Rosalie stopped and stared blankly at Edward.

Entertained, I made Emmett feel love towards Edward.

"I love you too Edward!" He said.

I dropped over on my knees laughing, this was too good... I even saw a hint of a smile on Rosalie's face, though it was very well concealed.

Emmett ran to where Edward was standing and threw his arms around him, and they started kissing.

I was laughing so hard right now; even Rose was having problems trying to keep from laughing.

"Emmett, snap out of it!" She said giggling a little.

"Rose, what are you talking about? Edward is the love of my life; you can't take him away from me!"

Emmett started sobbing on Edward's shoulder while Edward patted him on the back.

"It's okay Emmett, ohhh, don't cry." Edward said softly to Emmett- who was still shaking with tearless sobs.

"Seriously Jasper! This is not funny, stop it now!" Rosalie screamed at me.

"Okay fine." I said releasing my control over the two.

Emmett stopped sobbing and looked up at Edward confused.

"Emmett get off of me!" Edward yelled as he pushed Emmett off his shoulder.

"Jasper! You can't just do that!" Emmett yelled embarrassed.

"Well you were chasing after me and it was the only I could stop you!" I yelled in defense.

"Okay." Emmett said. "We won't get revenge on you if you tell NO ONE about this little incident, OKAY!?"

"Fine." I said.

"Okay then, let's just go now." Rosalie said, we all started running back to the house.

**Alice's Point of view.**

"You what?!" I asked Bella, I couldn't believe Bella would do something like that.

"I sort of _accidentally _pushed Mike out Edward's window." She said embarrassed looking down at the ground.

"How do you accidentally push someone out of a window?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know! But what are we going to do!? I don't want to go to jail!" She was beginning to panic, classic Bella.

"First we have to check if he really is dead, he might have survived!" I yelled as I ran to the backyard.

I spotted Mike laying face down in a patch of Esme's roses, his limbs sticking out at odd angles.

"Oh my gosh, you must have broken most of his bones!" I yelled surprised Bella could be capable of such destruction.

"Well, he deserved it! Well does he have a heartbeat?" Bella whispered.

I bent down and checked his pulse.

"He's dead alright, Bella, I have no Idea what to do!"

"Oh my gosh! We need to get rid of him!" Bella was shaking by now.

"Calm down Bella, let's just drop him off by his car so it looks like he was in an accident." I thought that might be a good idea since I knew where his car was, we could smash it up a little to make it more realistic.

"Okay, do you think this will work, I'm not too sure about this Alice!"

"Trust me Bella this will work." I comforted her.

"What will work?" Carlisle's voice said from behind us. My head whipped around to Carlisle's face, filled with disappointment and confusion.

"What exactly happened here?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, Bella accidentally pushed Mike out Ed's window, and we think he is dead." I finished guilty, even though I had nothing to do with it.

Carlisle bent over Mike's body and checked his pulse.

"He is just barely alive, there is only one thing we can do if we want to save him." Carlisle said grimly.

I realized what Carlisle was saying, the only way to save Mike would be to change him into one of us. I looked over at Bella to see her reaction, her eyes where bulging and her mouth was hanging open.

"Are you sure it is the only way to save him?" Bella asked.

"I am positive, and we would have to do it quickly, or he won't survive." Carlisle said.

"Fine, do it." said Bella. Carlisle bent over Mike's neck and bit him, causing blood trickle down his neck.

The smell was so tempting, though I knew better than to give in to temptation and take the warm oozing liquid, but it was still uncomfortable to be so close to the Blood.

I got up and walked back in the house and Bella followed me. It might be a good Idea to take advantage of the last 2 and a half hours of April Fools.

I decided that Edwards car would be my next victim.

I got his keys out of his coat pocket and walked out to our huge garage, after getting several different colors of spray paint, and a bottle of all purpose super glue this would be fun.

I walked up to Edwards's car and opened the door. I lined the inside of the door with glue, so he wouldn't be able to open his door, I glued all four of his doors.

Then I spray painted his car pink, my favorite color.

**Emmett's Point of view.**

Even though I had told Jasper I would not do anything if he didn't tell anyone about me and Edward, I still felt like he needed to be punished for making me and Edward fall in love with each other.

As me and Rose walked into the house with Edward and Jasper Alice walked out of the Garage holding an empty can of spray-paint and upper glue.

As I wondered what she had been doing with those items I had an idea..

"Hey Alice can I borrow that glue?" I asked, she looked confused.

"Um sure Emmett." She handed me the glue and walked upstairs, she just helped me get closer to revenge on her mate.

I walked to the kitchen, where Jasper's I pod was sitting on the counter, I brought it with me up to my computer upstairs.

I plugged it into the computer. Working quickly, so I wouldn't get caught, I cleared the memory, then I downloaded all the Jonas Brother's songs onto it.

I dipped the earphones into the bottle of glue and ran downstairs with the I pod, replacing it to its original spot, then I walked away.

As I was walking out of the Kitchen Edward ran out of the garage screaming something about Alice.

"What happened?!" I asked him.

"Alice!" Was all he said before running upstairs.

I walked out to the garage to see what he was so angry about.

Then I saw what had made him so angry, his car had been spray painted pink, hot pink. I walked to one of the doors to inspect the inside of the car. I pulled on the handle, it didn't budge, Alice was good, and why didn't I think of that! It would have been perfect.

Then Carlisle walked into the garage carrying a limp, body- Mike.

"What happened?" I asked Him.

"Bella pushed him out of a window, I had to change him in order to save him." I was speechless, MIKE NEWTON was going to be a vampire?! That wasn't good.

Just before I got to ask Carlisle why Bella pushed Mike out the window Jasper started yelling in the kitchen.

The scene we walked into was hysterical. Jasper was kneeling on the ground screaming "it's the Jonas brothers!" While Alice was fiddling with the I pod..

"This stupid thing won't turn off!" She screamed.

"MAKE IT STOP….. PLEASE!" Jasper screamed. "I hate the Jonas brothers!" He yelled, that was crossing the line.

"Don't insult the Jonas brothers! Let's see you do better!" I get a little defensive when it comes to the Jonas brothers.

"What ever Emmett! Just get this thing off before I tell everyone about you and Edward.

"What about Emmett and Edward?" Said Bella, who had just walked into the room with Edward.

"They were kissing in the forest today!" Jasper yelled.

"Jasper!? Why did you tell?!"I yelled. The I realized I had broken my side of the deal by pranking him.

Finally Alice tugged on the wire and it broke, leaving the earphones stuck in Jasper's ears.

"Oh crap!" He said as he tried to yank the little pieces out of his ear.

He held one of them tightly and yanked in swiftly out of his ear. He did the same to the other side glaring at me.

Bella looked confused. "Jasper, did you just say Edward and Emmett were kissing?" She asked.

"Yes." He said still glaring at me. "Emmett, you know I hate the Jonas brothers!" (A/N no offence if you like them).

"Well I thought it would be a good prank!"I yelled back.

"Jasper, did you make Edward and Emmett kiss?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Of course, they were running after me and it was the only way I could stop them." Jasper said.

We stood quiet for a while, it was almost 11.

"I'm stopping this whole April Fools thing, it's getting a little annoying." Jasper said as he stood up with Alice.

"Me too." Alice said as they both walked upstairs together.

"Well maybe we should all stop now


	11. Chapter 11

Okay…… ive been getting a lot of messages telling me to continue writing but I probably wont be writing again till late summer…. Thank you all for reading my stories though ^^

Btw send me some ideas on my youtube for new stories (I don't really use fanfic anymore)

.come/user/fRaNtlC


End file.
